


The Silent Storm

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: Akmazian liked to mutter stories about the places it had been and the many, many past owners of the Silent Storm. He liked to think some were pirates, some were explorers, some were bands of rebels, and some were star-crossed lovers escaping from forces keeping them apart. Akmazian was a romantic at heart, the type of man who wanted the solar winds in his hair and someone with a pretty smile by his side, though he'd never admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10 Days of EOS 10: Day 4 - Favourite Ship  
> (see what I did there? I know. It's bad)
> 
> Come talk to [me](http://knighting-vale.tumblr.com/) about podcasts!

The Silent Storm was the type of ship that has seen a lot. 

When banging around the hull, Akmazian liked to mutter stories about the places it had been and the many, many past owners it had. He liked to think some were pirates, some were explorers, some were bands of rebels, and some were star-crossed lovers escaping from forces keeping them apart. Akmazian was a romantic at heart, the type of man who wanted the solar winds in his hair and someone with a pretty smile by his side, though he'd never admit it. 

That's why he'd probably be very disappointed to know that the Silent Storm's first owner was a rich cad who's Father tossed money at whatever would keep him off their personal asteroid for the most amount of time. There hadn't been much romance - some facades of romancing, many sordid deeds and plenty of heart-broken arguments. Of course, there came a point when the Silent Storm was no longer the flashiest piece of tech in the System and then it had been dumped by that boy at a second-hand craft sale.

Akmazian would probably be happier with the story of the next owners: a family of four and their dog who had brought the Silent Storm as their very own space-faring campervan. It had been in the family for years and been on a lot of travels. Mrs and Mrs Lingard's two sons had grown up on and off that ship; from toddlers to teenagers, jumping from system to system every school holiday. The youngest had had his first kiss onboard, and of course, the married couple's love had never faded. They left their marks on the ship; paint stains and scratches all over the living quarters and faded yellow paint on the hull from an ill-advised colour job. The Silent Storm had been a battered yet beloved member of the family for over two decades until no respectable insurance company would insure the steadily crumbling vessel. The Lingards, a nice, law-abiding family, had sadly sold the ship for scrap, holding one last party onboard. 

Of course, the Silent Storm had not been scrapped and it's next owners hadn't had time for romance. Low-level smugglers didn't have much time for flings when on a job, and scuffed ships, so old they didn't appear on Alliance scans, didn't tend to attract many attractive beings up for a quick fling. However, they did attract trouble, like bees to honey, and the Silent Storm got into plenty of scrapes. The giant scrape in the side had been from a harpoon, several dents scattered from laser blasts, and the door didn't properly anymore due to a particularly nasty incident with a grenade. Akmazian liked to image these battle scars came from justified wars, but in all honesty, most of them were down to payment disputes and insults about other people's mothers. 

Things had got more interesting once Akmazian had brought the old rust bucket. Akmazian got attached to things most people would use and discard, and the Silent Storm (as he decided it would be called), was his. Stuck in a derelict cargo bay of an Alliance Travel Hub meant he had a lot of time on his hands. So, slowly he began fixing up his ship, hammering out the dents where he could and modifying the engine. It was relaxing to work with his hands, taking his mind of conspiracy theories and the criminal web he reluctantly wove around himself. 

The first time Doctor Dalias had appeared in his cargo bay he had fled in the Silent Storm, angrily muttering about mouthy Doctors who were hung like a horse and clearly didn't know what was good for them. Only a few months later he had taken Ryan on the Silent Storm in a rescue mission for a pissed doctor, with Akmazian struggling to flirt with the oblivious and bitter man. There weren't many smiles, pretty or otherwise, exchanged between the pair. Conversation had been surly and the air crackled with angry tension until Akmazian had lowered the blinds on the Silent Storm's view screens to reveal the Adrarian Sun still blazing brightly. After that the conversations had been a lot more interesting, Ryan flinging question after question towards Akmazian as he flew them, and Jane who watched their interactions with glee, back to EOS 10. 

When the three had been grabbed by Alliance Officers directed by Iris upon their return, the Silent Storm had been conveniently overlooked. For a while, it seems the ship was bound to sit gathering dust until refurb crews came to that section of the station, but Akmazian returned. It was hardly triumphant, but the Silent Storm had an encrypted connection to Ryan's holopad and that was enough for Akmazian. The Doctor looked tired when he finally buzzed through to the suspected terrorist, dressed in black with his expression too pinched but he was safe, safer than Akmazian was anyway. 

Later the ship had been used on a whimsical mission to pick up a cat for the Doctor which Akmazian cursed himself for agreeing to. In reality, it was pretty easy to fly to the nearest human colony and cat-nap the cutest, pure black kitten from a shelter. The cat happily patrolled the floor of the Silent Storm, curling up upon a pillow in the habitation area and purring loudly in time with the engine. Akmazian had to smile at the sight and, even though he wouldn't admit it, the thought of Ryan with the small mammal made his heart skip slightly. 

Even Akmazian had to acknowledge the Silent Storm was falling apart in places. Ryan insisted it wasn't even fit for space travel. Despite that, it was still a good ship and it got people where they needed to go. It may not have been the romantic vessel Akmazian pretended it had been, but, as Ryan clambered aboard, grimacing at the warped airlock, maybe it still could be a bit romantic.

Akmazian would like that.   
(Ryan would disagree, but it would be half-hearted.)


End file.
